Truth and Consequences
by Richiey
Summary: COMPLETE-Erica, Kendall, and Bianca make steps to settle outstanding debts between their family and the Carrys. Bianca goes after Babe like the wrath of an angry god.
1. Revelations

All AMC characters belong to the powers at ABC. I own nothing and make no monies from this.

Truth and Consequences

"Erica, what are you gonna do? My sweet Babe did nothing wrong and she shouldn't have to pay for my..."

Invading her personal space Erica gave Krystal a look of utter disdain and loathing.

"Don't you worry Krystal, there is plenty of justice for both you and your daughter to share. What you did to my daughter Bianca is beyond utterance. After the hell that that animal Michael Cambias put her through that you unload more pain and heartbreak on her head is foul. You are foul!"

"Now Erica, if you just let me explain the circumstances..."

"Circumstances?! What circumstances could you have possibly been faced with that could explain or justify stealing my daughter's child, allowing Bianca to suffer the supposed loss of her child, all the while sitting back watching. Every moment you and your daughter held, loved or comforted _my_ granddaughter was a despicable theft. There are no circumstances that could come close to explaining away your actions Krystal!"

"You're right. You're absolutely right Erica. But the crime was mine. Babe didn't know a thing about it."

"Commendable Krystal. Really. As a mother I understand the instinct to protect your child. But there is no helping either you or Babe this time. You went too far and you crossed the wrong family."

"Erica..."

Kendall walked into the room, "My mother is right Krystal. You should have run like Babe did when you had the chance. But you didn't which only solves half of my problem. We'll settle all outstanding accounts when Babe is dragged back here to face what she's done. And don't kid yourself that she can hide for much longer. Miranda's uncle Alexander Cambias Jr. has taken offense at your and Babe's behavior. This family has taken offense. And we will lay waste to your lives."

Walking over to Kendall, Erica placed her hand on the girl's arm. "Where's your sister Kendall? She's not answering her phone and she wasn't at the loft when I went by."

Looking down at her mother Kendall smiled and placed her hand over Erica's where it lay on her arm. Turning back to Krystal the warmth drained out of Kendall's smile and she bared her teeth in a parody of a smile. "I don't know mother. I have no idea where Bianca is, but until I do, I thought I'd have a bit of an overdue conversation with Krystal here."

With false bravado, Krystal met Kendall's eyes and again tried to defend the indefensible, "Babe didn't know about the switch, she was as sur-"

"Enough. Don't kid a kidder Krystal. It takes a liar to see a liar and while I'm no slouch, you put even me to shame. You and Babe have been like a poison in this town. You've infected and destroyed everything you've touched, leaving destruction in your wakes. But when you targeted my sister, you went too far. We owe you pain. And we always pay our debts."

"Kendall-"

Talking over her like she hadn't even spoken, Kendall continued, "Brace yourself, because we're coming after you and yours and I will not rest until you are nothing but a tacky animal print stain on the road leading out of this town."

Taking her mother's hand, Kendall and Erica walked out of the room.

Shaking and wide eyed, Krystal groped for the chair behind her and dropped down into it as her legs gave out on her. Rooting in her bag for her cell phone, she dialed a number and waited.

"Hello. Momma?"

"Babe. Babe honey, the Kanes, they know and they are on a warpath. You have to stay as far away from this town as you can get."

"But Momma, I'm not going to let you take all the blame for..."

"Arbella Carry, you listen to your momma now, Ace needs you. The law is looking for you, and the whole town of Pine Valley is eager to string you up as soon as they lay eyeball on you. I'll be fine; you just take care of my grandson."

"But Momma, Bianca's and Kevin's families will try to destroy you. I won't let that happen."

"Babe, the Kanes can't hurt me as long as you are out of their reach. And the Buchanans have no idea that you are Ace's real momma. Just keep going baby. Mexico is a good place to get lost in."

Bianca stood at the entrance of the room listening to Krystal's conversation. With a lip curl of contempt Bianca walked away with Krystal being none the wiser.

Flipping open her phone Bianca dialed a number and waited, "This is Bianca Montgomery. Yes, yes, thank you, I'm very glad to have my daughter back. Listen I need a few things. Put a trace on Krystal Carry's cell phone, I want Babe Carry found. I also want a dossier on Kevin and Kelly Buchanan of Landview, Pennsylvania in my hand by close of business today. No, no police. I'll take care of this myself."

Getting into her car, Bianca looked in the rearview mirror and then toward the passenger seat. "Did she tell you anything?" Kendall asked from the backseat?

"No, but she was on the phone with Babe when I walked in. They're headed to Mexico."

"We'll call Derrick and have the police waiting for her at the boarder", Erica said.

"It's been taken care of. Right now, I'm going to the Chandler's to pick up my daughter and take her home. I'll deal with Babe in my own way and in my own time. Let's see how much she likes having her child kept from her."

"Binks?"

"Her child? Bianca, Babe's child is dead."

"Not quite." She explained Paul Cramer's part in the mess.

"But he might as well be for all the time Babe will get to spend with him. Because I'm going to make it my personal business to see to it that Babe Carry not have one minute with that little boy beyond today," she finished.

"Wow, Paul is more of a freak than I thought. Bianca, how are you going to keep Ace from Babe?" Kendall asked.

"In any way I have to," she said grimly. With flat eyes and a stubborn set to her jaw, Bianca whipped the car around and headed for the Chandler Mansion.

"Babe will regret the day that she crossed me. When I'm done, she'll beg for mercy and there will be none."


	2. Retrieval

Sorry it took so long to update, my computer was acting a fool. Hope everyone is liking my take on the smackdown that Babe has coming.

Retrieval

Sitting in a 24-hour highway diner, Jamie and Babe discussed their plans and their future. Suddenly Jamie froze with his fork half way to his mouth.

"What's wrong Jamie?" Babe inquired looking over her shoulder.

Two large men had entered the diner and were approaching their table. They each wore an air of danger and capability. Jamie recognized the futility of trying to evade these men and looked Babe in the eye and said, "Just do what they say. They aren't cops, but they are dangerous."

"Jamie, what's going on? Are they here for Ace?" Reaching for the boy, Babe wrapped him in her arms and held on tight.

By now one of the black clad men had approached their table. The other was standing at the front door. A look over his shoulder, seeing another man posted at the back door, confirmed for Jamie just how professional these men were.

"Mr. Martin. Ms. Carey. Come with us please". It was posed as a polite question, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was a demand.

Jamie got up and helped a struggling Babe to stand with the baby still in her arms. Grabbing their gear, Jamie and Babe preceded the black clad man as indicated. The man at the front door opened it and waited for them to exit. As soon as Jamie and Babe were outside, more men in black appeared, falling into a loose circle about them.

They were ushered into a black SUV with tinted windows. Once they were all in. Jamie began firing questions at them.

This went on for an hour. Jamie shot questions like a machine gun, Babe cried and tried to soothe baby Ace as he too was crying in reaction to the stress that he felt coming off her; and they were strictly ignored by their captors.

Two hours into their nightmare, the SUV pulled over to the side of the road and parked. Another SUV was there.

Getting out of the SUV, one man grabbed the baby's gear while another looked Babe in the eye and said, "The baby please."

Shaking her head no frantically, Babe began bargaining, "No. Not my sweet little boy. You cannot take my baby from me. Please, you can't take a baby from his mother."

Meanwhile Jamie had gotten hardly tired of inaction and made his move. He jumped out of the SUV and attempted to tackle the man asking for Ace. He was quickly put down.

Another man got out of the SUV, gathered an unconscious Jamie into a Fireman's hold and waited as his colleague pried Ace from Babe's arms. Jamie was dumped into the seat, buckled in and the door was closed and locked.

A hysterical Babe, sobbed and pleaded and threatened impotently as Ace was lead away to the other black SUV and driven away.

The two men got in and the SUV took off. Babe was still screaming and crying and Jamie was out cold.

Forty minutes later, Jamie was awake, holding his head in one hand and a silently crying Babe in the other.

_Ring_

Snapping open a cell, the driver responded to the caller, "Yes we have them. No. No problems. Yes, the child was delivered as instructed. Our ETA is twenty-five minutes."

He listened quietly for a moment then, "No. There were no witnesses. Understood."

Jamie and Babe stiffened when they phone rang and went cold when they heard his side of the conversation.

"Did the Chandler's hire you guys? You won't get away with this. You can't just take a baby from his mother and kidnap us without having to answer for it," Jamie threatened.

"Ace is my son. You can run any test you want. It'll tell you. No matter what Kevin or Kelly say. He's mine," this from Babe.

"How much? My mom and dad are pretty flush. They'll pay you whatever you want. My mom owns a magazine and my dad owns a winery. Just name your price."

"Keep your money. We're here."

Here was what appeared to be a deserted warehouse.

Once out of the truck, the men "escorted" the reluctant pair inside.

"Oh my god-"

"Wha-"

Sitting behind a desk was Bianca Montgomery. But not the Binks that Jamie had grown up with or the one Babe called best friend. This Bianca was clad in black leather to the ground. Her ebony bob was slicked back from her brow, throwing her face with its beautiful cheekbone and large eyes into overwhelming relief.

This Bianca was beautiful. But not Bianca beautiful. This Bianca looked more like Kendall and Erica than they had ever seen her. And when they were close enough to see her eyes, they were afraid as they had never been afraid before. Because Bianca's soft brown glaze was replaced by a diamond hard piercing stare with no warmth at all.

"So you know," Babe murmured.

"Yes. I know." The gentle timber of Bianca's voice had been stripped and the phrase was hard and cutting.

"Sit down."


	3. Rancor

Sorry it took me so long to update. AMC's spoilers about Bianca's reaction to the baby reveal have so pissed me off I backed off the story. But the new spoilers are much better for my state of mind and I'm in the groove again. Enjoy.

Rancor

"Bianca! Please let me explain. I wanted to tell you…"

"Babe, sit down. Shut up," Bianca said with a quite menace, "your time to tell the truth, to explain has come and gone."

"Bianca, you can't blame Babe, she was a victim as much as-"

"The hell you say! Are you really going to try to sell me on _Babe_ being the victim in this piece? You aren't, are you Jamie? Because that would just piss me off," she hissed.

"Bianca-", Jamie began again.

"Jamie, we can do this one of two ways. With you, or without you." She motioned to where the guys in black were standing, "Your choice."

Jamie shut up and reached for Babe's hand.

Seeing the movement, Bianca bared her teeth in a parody of a smile. "Ah, such affection, such care. You both make me want to be sick."

Sitting down, Bianca crossed her legs and contemplated her calfskin leather boots with patent straps around and across the vamp. She and Kendall had gone shopping before the truth about Miranda had broken and as she always did when shopping with Kendall or their mother; she came away with something naughty.

Kendall had nudged her into buying the risqué boots, but she hadn't really had any intention of wearing them. The pointed, four inch stiletto thigh high boots that zipped up the back were classic Jimmy Choo; and screamed sex and danger. They were really more Kendall's style than her own. But after she'd gotten the picture about her daughter and the details surrounding Miranda's supposed 'death', Bianca was feeling dangerous.

So for this meeting, she'd gone straight to the back of her closet and prepared herself for battle. And she emerged a new woman; clad in a black leather Escada lambskin fitted jacket accented with contrast stitching, a Kenneth Cole leather mini skirt, and the Jimmy Choo fck me boots. A fierce looking, Bianca left her loft, ready to take on her enemies.

Looking over at Babe and Jamie, Bianca ground her back teeth and stared at Babe.

"Why are you looking at me like that Bianca?"

"Noting your charms, as it were. While readily apparent, they are just so commonly blatant, aren't they? Aren't you? I just fail to see the appeal. How is it that previously honorable men allowed themselves to be brought so low by the likes of you," Bianca replied with casual cruelty. Looking Jamie dead in the eye, "It's a bitch having all the blood drain south when you catch scent of readily available tail, yes?" Jamie's face went pale to red in a startling display of anger and embarrassment.

Ignoring his discomfort, Bianca again focused on Babe, "You cost me 8 months of my child life. And look at you. Playing footies with your husband's brother. You spread misery around like a cancer. But it's going to stop."

"Bianca, I never wanted you to hurt. I would rather cut off my arm rather than see you in a moment's pain. That's why I wrote the letters. I know that I don't deserve to be forgiven but- "

"Well, you won't have to worry about that, because you won't be. And you won't soon forget the folly of crossing this Kane. My mother and sister are salivating for your blood, but your ass, sling and all, is mine."

"And mine." Walking out of the darkness JR Chandler approached the trio with purposeful strides.

"Glad you could join us JR," Bianca smiled as she watched Babe and Jamie tense like deer in headlights.

"Thanks for the invitation. I wouldn't want to miss this for the world."


	4. Review

This chapter is mostly about JR, I felt that he deserved to confront this brother about Jamie's part in this.

Review

"Bianca, what is he doing here? He's dangerous-"

Laughing out loud at the irony, Bianca looked at Babe with contempt, "That's rich coming from the likes of you."

Flinching as if from a physical blow, Babe looked over at JR and bit her lip, wondering if he knew about Ace yet.

"Yes, I know," JR responded to her unasked question. "My son is a beautiful child. He has your smile and your chin. Fortunately, physical features are the only thing about you that he will ever again be exposed to."

"JR, you have no right to try to take Babe's son away from her," Jamie burst out, clearly agitated.

Looking at Jamie with a closed expression, JR crossed his arms across his chest and said in a distracted voice, as if he were thinking out loud, "Even when I knew that you'd had sex with my wife, I never wished you harm. I was angry as hell and bitter, but I never really wanted to cause you any pain."

Seeming to realize that he was muttering out loud, JR dropped his arms and looked his brother in the eye. "But you did. You were more than willing to level me under the pain of a dead child. You, in all your righteous Martin-ness were willing to destroy me. And why? For love of _Babe_? A woman who cheated while still on her _honeymoon_, a woman who called you a liar to your face and denied it ever happened, a woman who is an admitted bigamist, a liar, a thief, and a kidnapper. Youmust be proud Jamie; you could give any Chandler a run for his money any day of the week. You may think "Martin" is synonymous with righteous, but everyone sees your actions for what they truly are."

Needing to shake off his mad, JR walked away from them. Shadows playing over his profile, he looked haunted, "One day Jamie, you'll be a parent and you'll look back on this time in your life and you'll be ashamed. If there's anything of Tad and Brooke and my mom in you, you'll be ashamed", turning back toward them, JR continued, "But we will never be brothers again. I'm done with you."

Looking at Jamie, Babe saw his reaction to JR words. Shame and the false bravado warred across his face as he blinked rapidly to prevent the tears. Squeezing his hand in a gesture of what comfort she could give, Jamie started as if he'd forgotten that they were holding hands. With an abrupt jerk, Jamie took his hand back and rubbed the palm on his jean clad thigh.

Hurt, Babe clasped her hands on her lap and tried to catch Jamie's eye to no avail.

"And divided they fall. Good. Now Babe, it's time to get your crap in a pile, because payback is a bitch," Bianca said briskly.

"Yes, let's get this ball of nastiness rolling, and make no mistake Babe, it will be as nasty as possible for you," JR sneered.


	5. Ramifications

Ramifications

Leaning back in her chair, Bianca watched Babe and Jamie with an unreadable expression on her face. Uncomfortable, Babe took a deep breath and asked, "Why are you looking at us like that Bianca?"

"Like what Babe?"

"Like we're a lab experiment whose reactions you are trying to anticipate," Jamie jumped in.

Smiling a wide beautiful smile, Bianca laughed lightly, "Because that's exactly what this is."

Seeing their puzzlement, Bianca looked at JR and they exchanged a look of complete understanding.

"This is something of an experiment for me, allowing myself to be lead by my more- base nature, for want of a better term. I do have one you know. I _am_ Erica Kane's daughter, and you've met my sister Kendall. You didn't know my father.Travis Montgomery was a ruthless force to be reckoned with when he was alive. So I'm suspending my Pollyanna persona and allowing my genes free reign."

"The problem with having such forceful personalities as parents is that their children tend to rebel by trying to be their opposite in everyway," JR added, "but sooner or later something or_ someone_ pushes you beyond your limits and the personality that you're cultivated your whole life cannot withstand the assault."

"So in an effort to survive you cast about for a way, a path, which will never again allow anyone to think that they can hurt and betray you without having to answer for it" Bianca intoned flatly.

"For Bianca and me the answer is the example of our parents. So simple really. When has Erica Kane or Adam Chandler _ever_ been slighted by the same person twice? Their motto has served them well: Make me cry, I make you scream; knock me down, I knock you out; make me hurt-"

"I make you bleed." Bianca said cutting JR off. Looking at the couple, she narrowed her eyes, "It time you both bled."

_**Meanwhile in Pine Valley **_

"I should have insisted on going with them. It's not in Bianca's nature to be vindictive and petty – to do hurtful things, she's like my mother in that way," Erica mused out loud.

"Calm down Erica, and don't kid yourself, there's more you in Binks than I think anyone has given her credit for. Babe and her pathetic entourage crossed a line and there'll be hockey games in hell before Bianca forgives or forgets."

"I hope you're right Kendall, I just hate that she wants to do this alone."

"She needs to do this Erica, or she'll never be able to move past it. It'll eat at her if you or I step in and give those pathetic losers what they deserve. This has to be Bianca's call. _But_, that's not to say that we can't contribute to their misery, _I_ think we're entitled, don't you?"

Smiling at her daughter, Erica was struck again by how much Kendall reminded her of herself, and if she knew her daughter, and she did, that gleam in her eye boded ill for some very deserving people. Sitting down, Erica patted the couch beside her, "What do you have in mind sweetheart?"

Sitting down where Erica indicated, Kendall looked into her mother's eyes and smiled, "Well…"

Watching his step-mother and sister put their raven heads together, Reggie leaned over and said to Jackson in a stage whisper, "Dad, aren't you glad they're on our side?"

Chuckling, Jackson caught Erica's eye with a wink and answered his son, "This _is_ the side you want to find yourself during any hurri-Kane son."

"Word" Reggie agreed, sitting back to enjoy his first lesson in the Art of War. Kane style.


	6. Retribution

Retribution

"This is how it's going to be. Following our conversation, you will be given directions to the local police station where you will turn yourselves in. You will confess to your crimes and you will await extradition back to Pennsylvania," Bianca informed them.

"Babe, you will submit to any and all requests by the FBI, the Llanview Police Department and court officials, giving them anything that they need regarding DNA testing to establish the identity of my son," JR added in a flat voice.

Picking up the thread Bianca rose and stood in front of the twosome, "Convicted on the many criminal changes that will be levied against you, or not, under no circumstances will you sue JR for custody or even visitation rights."

With a horrified expression Babe leapt to her feet only to have Bianca push her back down with the flat of her hand in the center of her chest. "No! There is no way that I will let JR take my sweet little boy!"

With a smirk, Bianca winked at JR and addressed Babe, "You have no say in the matter. You will sign whatever documents that the Chandler attorneys draft stating that you surrender any and all parental rights to Adam Chandler III…. that is the name that you've chosen for him isn't it JR?"

"Damn straight."

"His name is James! And you are not his daddy JR, _Jamie is._ In everyway that counts Jamie is his father!" Babe screeched.

"Is that how you convinced yourself all these months that keeping Miranda was just dandy- that _my_ daughter was yours Babe? Do you think saying it enough times will make it true?" Bianca demanded.

"JR, don't do this. You'll just twist that little kid into your and Adam's image. Don't trash him like Adam trashed Dixie and the way he trashed you," Jamie shouted, red faced with ire and frustration.

"Comparing Babe to my mother is a joke. Babe is no Dixie Cooney. My mother never allowed Adam to think that I was dead. She never took another baby from its mother and passed it off as her own while having the gall to call that mother her friend. Don't fool yourself Jamie, Babe isn't noble or misunderstood. We all understand her just fine. And don't bother worrying yourself about _my_ son or _my_ father; you'll have plenty to worry about with your own father."

"Which brings us to the fun part of the program; and believe me when I say that this is going to hurt you **_so_ **much more than it will hurt me," Bianca began with a chuckle. "It has been my experience that alley cats always land on their feet so I don't hold out much hope that you'll spend a lot, if any, time behind bars Babe. And you know what? That's okay, because you _will_ pay."

"You'll both pay. You and your trailer trash momma, your devious doctor daddy, Tad and anyone else who helped keep Bianca and me from our children."

"And here's how: You will as of this very minute sever your personal relationship. You will no longer have sex; you will not kiss; you will not touch; you will not phone one another; write, email or even send messages via carrier pigeon. You will cut ties cold. Right here, right now," Bianca instructed.

"Why in the hell would we do that?" Jamie aggressively demanded.

"Why for love of family of course," Bianca thrilled mockingly, "because if you don't we'll see to it that your families are destroyed. Every last one of them."

"Destroyed? What do you mean destroyed?" Babe whispered.

"Well, I'm not sure if you've heard, I know that you've been on the go for a while, but my daughter has recently come into a bit of money."

"A bit, yeah, to the tune of a couple of hundred billion," JR chortled.

With a modest smile for her childhood friend, Bianca continued, "Yes well, she'll always be comfortable. But I got to thinking, Miranda and I owe you **_so_** much for the first 10 months of her life Babe, and we intend to pay you back. In spades. I spoke with Ethan, he and Miranda are cousins as well as co-heirs to the Cambias fortune you know. Anyway, Ethan liked our idea so much that he offered to bankroll it himself. But I want my daughter to learn early to pay her own debts. So here's what we're gonna do: A fleet of the best private detectives that money can buy have been retained with the sole purpose being to watch the two of you and to report your movements. If you should make contact in anyway, we'll know about it. If you stare at each other too hard across PV Park, we'll know. And we'll take action."

"And that action is destruction boys and girls," JR jumped in, "Krystal will find herself the guest of honor at a biker bar full of all the unfortunate muscle heads that she's conned over the years. I wonder how forgiving they'd be?" JR smirked.

"And dear daddy David. He's a wily one, but he's committed enough crimes that I'm sure if we did enough digging we can unearth enough felonies to land his ass in jail for a nice long stretch." Bianca offered.

JR laughed out loud at the picture that Bianca painted.

"And Tad will find getting PI work next to impossible. Orsini Vineyards will suffer an unfortunate fire or maybe a hostile take over. I haven't decided yet, Miranda does like grapes, maybe I'll just send Ethan after it and add it to her Cambias coffers. And Tad's financial manager, can he be trusted Jamie? No matter, I'm sure he'll do me a few favors if I sweeten the offer enough, don't you? Tad could end up penniless and without prospects." Bianca continued.

"And dear Brooke, Tempo is her life isn't it Jamie? But she can't possibly vouch for every reporter and freelancer on her staff now can she? How long do you suppose a news magazine with the legitimacy of a supermarket rag would remain afloat? Libel suits are a nasty business." JR added.

"Embezzled funds from a hospital is an awful thing isn't it?" Bianca demanded, "And while very few people would believe the accusations about Dr. Joe at first, if some really determined person (she raises her hand and give a little finger wave) were to throw enough money at it, well, at the very least they can have him forcibly retired. I wonder what the destruction of a medical career 35 years in the making will do to him? He's not as young as he used to be, is he? Loss and suspicion like that can't be good for the heart." Bianca smiled gently as the horror slowly began to dawn across their faces.

"You would…" Babe started.

"You would crap all over our families out of revenge Bianca? JR I can understand. But you?" Jamie chocked out.

"No Jamie. _I_ wouldn't be crapping all over your families. That would be you and Babe doing the crapping. I'll just be seeing to it that terms of our agreement, per this little verbal contract we're negotiating, are carried out," Bianca replied.

"So, Jamie and I can't be together and JR gets James? Or you'll visit hell on Earth on our families?" Babe asked, breathless at the malevolence directed at her.

"Yes," Bianca answered, pleased that they were grasping the situation. "With one caveat Babe, I reserve the right to add names to the list at my discretion. Because I don't think that you have the emotional depth of a wading pool. You'll get over Jamie soon enough and while the fate of your parents will be a deterrent for a while, sooner or later you'll move on. You'll find someone or something else and you'll get comfortable, happy. But not for too long, because my daughter and I, we'll be watching, and we'll make sure that your happiness doesn't last too long."

"Bianca, this isn't you. This is just evil. How could you-" Babe stuttered to a halt as Bianca approached her and invaded her person space.

"This _wasn't_ me Babe. But you taught me a few very valuable lessons. Never allow anyone to steal from you, lie to you, or hurt you without answering like for like. You viewed my forgiving nature as weakness. You thought that you could play merry hell with my life with my family without having to answer for it. _You were wrong._ Stealing Miranda from me wasn't only about me. You almost destroyed my sister. I have never seen Kendall so broken. And for that alone I would strip you bare and stake you to an anthill. My mother loss her sobriety, my cousin Reggie watched his new family splinter and fall apart, he couldn't even hold onto his father because my uncle Jack was shattered himself. What I'm doing to you isn't evil Babe. Its justice and precious little considering what you've done." Bianca said in disgust.

"Bianca please!"

Looking down at her watch, Bianca motioned to the guys in black. They quickly approached and stood on either side of Babe and Jamie, and forced them out of the building.

"JR we need to go. The Judge will be making a decision on your petition to order DNA testing on your son in the morning. The Cambias jet is on standby at the airport. If we hurry I can have dinner with Miranda before she's put down for the night."

"Bianca. If it's okay with you. I'd like to join the two of you for dinner. I mean, I don't want to intrude, but I miss that little girl so much."

Feeling her friend's pain. Bianca reached for JR and embraced him. "It's no intrusion at all JR. Miranda loves you and looks on you as her father. I would never try to change that. Actually, I was hoping that you and Little Adam would be a very big presence in our lives."

Smiling through his pain, JR pulled back from Bianca to look into her face, "That would be great. My son and I would like that, very much."

Approaching the car, the driver already had the door open. Moving to allow Bianca to get in first JR looked up as one of the black SUVs, with Jamie at the wheel started.

"JR?", Bianca called from inside the limo.

With a sigh, JR ducked into the car, "I just loved her so much".

Taking his hand into her own, Bianca said, "I know. But you will find someone else. Someone who will value you and your son. Someone you will be proud to have at your side."

Looking at his friend, JR felt the warmth of a lifetime of loving her flood him. "Thank you Bianca. I'm glad we're on the same side again."

"Me too," Bianca said offering him a smile.

The driver closed the door after them and the limo pulled off.

The End.

AN: I hope you enjoyed my little revenge fic. I'm playing around with ideas for a sequel but I'm not sure yet. Because the half chapter I've already written is frought with Bianca/JR romantic vibes. And I'm not trying to offend anyone. Let me know what you think.


End file.
